Video encoding is a process of encoding dynamic pictures and digitizing analog picture signals. The video encoding process can implement picture frequency band compression, and reduce or eliminate redundancy of information in digital pictures, so as to enable the channel capacity for transmission of a video to be smaller than the channel capacity for analog transmission.
The video encoding is usually implemented by a video encoder. Traditional video encoder generally divides coding frames into three types: I Frames, P Frames and B Frames.
Usually, after a video coding stream is received at a video receiving end, a video player will be used to decoding the coding frames of the video coding stream to obtain relevant data, and then display the objects corresponding to the relevant data, for example, a universal player is used for displaying video pictures corresponding to the coding frames of the video coding stream. A universal player refers to the player application software which is popular in the market or is widely used, such as Visible Light Communication (VLC) multimedia player, Storm Codec, Microsoft's media player, etc.
Conventionally, the decoding process of the traditional encoder is as follows: firstly decoding the I Frames and then successively decoding in sequence. When the number of the coding frames is relatively large and particularly the P Frames and the B Frames need to refer to other frames, the decoding process may encounter an excessive number of the coding frames to be decoded, which may result in relatively high resource consumption and low efficiency for decoding during random access.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for controlling the display of video coding streams.